ManicxMisha 1st fanfic
by Dark-Princess-Misha
Summary: bien esta es mi primer historia de Manic y Misha the hedgehog mi fan chara es una historia estupida pero la arreglare para que sea mejor... bien espero q manden reviews ya q me interesa lo q opinen P.D:soy %0 romantica XDDDD


Estábamos con mi amiga Sara(10 años)trabajando como siempre en nuestro puesto de fruta cuando de repente aparece un chico de cabello alborotado tratando de ''robar'' una manzana…

Misha:-Espera!

Manic:-huh?

Misha:-No esta totalmente madura(mira para todos lados y luego toca la manzana madurándola totalmente)

Manic:-emm… gracias pero no tengo dinero…

Misha:-No importa aquí en moboaburrimiento no se usa dinero ni magia…

Manic:-ha..¿Cómo te..?

Alcaldesa:-oh! ¡Aquí estas hay algo que quiero mostrarte!

Manic:- (gritando) ¡Adiós!

Misha:- Adiós… (Suspira)¿Quien será…?

Sara:- (empujándola) Vamos Julieta hay trabajo que hacer

Misha:- Lo se lo sé…

3 HORAS MAS TARDE…

Misha:- ¡Oye Sara voy a salir!

Sara:- vas a ver al chico del cabello raro ¿verdad?

Misha:- (sonrojada) ¡No! ¡Claro que no!

MISHA VA HACIA EL CASTILLO DE LA REINA ALEENA…SALTA SOBRE LOS ARBOLES HASTA LLEGAR A UNA VENTANA Y ALLI VE A MANIC Y A LA ALCALDEZA HABLANDO…

Misha:- (sorprendida) ¡Así que es un príncipe!

Alcaldesa:-¡¿Misha qué haces? ¡Vete de aquí!

Misha cae de la ventana y rápidamente se va en su patineta voladora

Devuelta en el pueblo…

Misha:- (refunfuñando) ¡hay! No puede ser que me enamore de un príncipe…(suspira)aunque yo también soy una princesa TT-TT

Manic:- (corriendo) Hola por fin te encuentro!

Misha:-Ahh… hola principito

Manic:-Ehh? Mi nombre es Manic…

Misha:- Ohh… Un gusto soy Misha

(Ambos se dan la mano y tienen un flashback de su niñez)

Misha: - Emm tu eres Manic? Manic the Hedgehog?

Manic:-si.. Tú eres Misha ? Misha the Hedgehog?

Misha:-Si!(Lo abraza) Ahy no puedo creer que seas tú!

Manic:-(se queda helado)

Sara:- (corriendo) Misha por fin te encuentro!(Con desilusión)ha.. Estas devuelta con el chico del pelo alborotado?

Misha:-Sara…Su nombre es Manic…

Sara:-Ha hola un gusto(empuja a Misha)Vamos hay trabajo que hacer

Misha:-(grita) Nos vemos mañana!

Manic:-ˆ ˆ

Sara y Misha están trabajando moviendo cajas y acomodando cosas

Sara:-Misha sabes que hay mucho trabajo para hacer no puedes irte tanto tiempo!

Misha:- Si, si lo sé..

Sara:- Y por qué lo haces?

Misha:-sabes quien era ese chico su nombre es Manic un niño que me enseño a vivir antes yo vivía aislada en una maldita casa color crema…!

Sara:-Mmmm está bien pero cuando salgas tanto tiempo tienes que avisarme está bien?

Misha:-está bien…

AL DIA SIGUIENTE….

Misha va al centro de la ciudad y allí encuentra a Manic y sus hermanos cantando

Misha:-Hahaha. Hola Manic

Manic:-Hola Misha…Emm ¡Estos son mis hermanos Sonic y Sonia!

Misha:-Ohh… no savia que tenias hermanos.. Es un gusto soy Misha

Sonic y Sonia:-Hola gusto en conocerte

Sonia:-Oye Misha tú eres su no….?

Manic:- (le tapa la boca)Oye Misha por que no nos muestras el lugar

Misha :- Si claro!

Sonia:-wow…Tú también tienes un medallón?

Misha:-¿Qué cosa? Ohh ¿esto? (señala el medallón)Ni sé que es

Sonia:-(mira el medallón)Es una guitarra…

Misha:-Que lindo

Sonia: mira…

(Sale la guitarra)

Todos:Wow!

Sonia:-Oye Misha como terminaste en un lugar como este?

Misha:-Pues… Desde pequeña me havia cuidado una familia adoptiva…pero cuando cumpli los 13 años los subordinados de Robotnik se los llevaron y los robotizaron… Vage un par de horas y dio la lo coincidencia que termine aquí...Aunque tengo una padre en algún lado por lo que he oído es el rey del Reino de Domino…Pero mi madre murió cuando yo naci…

Sonia:-Ohh lamento oir eso …TT-TT

Misha:-Ohh no importa no lo savias =)

Después de un rato…

Sonic:- Bueno chicos creo que ya es hora de irnos

Manic:-Emm yo los veo en un rato chicos…

Sonia:-Claaaro…

Sonic:-(le dice a Sonia en el oído)Vamos a seguirlos

Sonia:-No! Es muy malo espiar a las personas!Y mas si es tu propio hermano!

Sonic:-Dah as lo que quieras yo los voy a seguir!

Misha:-Ven te mostrare un lugar

Misha y Manic llegan a un hermoso lugar secreto

Manic:-Wow que bello lugar

Misha:-hahaha si nUn

Ambos se recuestan sobre el pasto para ver el atardecer…

Manic:-Emm Misha puedo decirte algo?

Misha:-Si. ¿Qué pasa?

Manic:-(le toma la mano)ven te diré en el camino

Caminan hasta llegar a un hermoso lago

Manic:-(suspira)Emm… Misha me gustas mucho y hace mucho tiempo que me gustas…

Misha:-(sonrojada)Tu también me gustas, y mucho

Manic:-(le toma ambas manos)Misha tu eres muy bella y también muy buena y a tu lado soy una rata de alcantarilla al lado de una princesa…Y solo te hare una pregunta ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Misha:-Si…

Manic toma una flor y se la pone en el cabello a Misha. Ella lo abraza y lo besa…

Sonic:-Hoye Manic creo que ya es hora de irnos no?

Manic:-(reprimiendo su ira asesina)Ohh…Si…creo que si…

Sonic:-Hay…Que haría sin ti hermanito? Estoy orgulloso de ti

Manic:-Gracias pero Sonic la privacidad es un privilegio… piensa en eso…

Al día siguiente…

Sonic:-Chicos creo que ya es hora de irnos de aquí…

Sonia:-Si…

Sonic:-Que tal si antes vamos a despedirnos de Misha?

Sonia y Manic:-Genial!

Mientras tanto en la casa de Misha…

Sara:-Oye Misha por que tan feliz eh?

Misha:-Mmmm por nada en especial

Sara:-Seguro… Ven hay que abrir ya!

Misha:-Si es cierto nUn.

Abren el puesto…Y llegan Manic y sus hermanos

Todos:-Hola Misha!

Misha:-Hola chicos!

Sonia:-Oye, venimos a despedirnos, fue un placer conocerte y esperamos volver a verte pronto.

Misha:-Esta bien también fue un placer conocerlos =)

Sonia:-Te extrañaremos…

Misha:-Y yo a ustedes…Espero volver a verlos pronto…

Manic:-Claro que si

Todos:-Adiós!

Misha:-Adiós…

Sara:-Oye por qué no vas con ellos?

Misha:-No puedo tengo que quedarme aquí… y no me gustaría que lo atiendas tu sola…me parece muy egoísta irme

Sara:-Misha tú tienes que encontrar a tu padre y ellos pueden ayudarte! Estando aquí no conseguirás nada y mi familia y yo podemos mudarnos aquí…

Misha:-Es cierto…Pero ellos tienen que ofrecerse a llevarme son hermanos y viajan juntos…

Mientras tanto…

Sonic:-Oye Manic…Lamento mucho lo de ayer..

Manic:-No importa lo hecho hecho esta

Sonic:-Mmmm por que no le pides que viaje con nosotros?

Manic:-Es una buena idea! Lo harias?

Sonic:-SI claro... te devo una…Sonia tu que dices?

Sonia:-Claro,Misha es mi amiga!

Manic:-Genial!

Manic corre hacia el puesto de Misha.

Manic:-Oye Misha estuve hablando y a mi y a mis hermanos nos gustaría que vengas con nosotros

Misha:-Me encantaría!Pero me darias un segundo…

Manic:-Claro

Misha entra a su casa

Sara:-Y que te dijo?

Misha:-Me dijo que vaya con ellos

Sara:-Y que estas esperando ve!

Misha:-Me quería despedir tonta

Sara:-Ahh…

(Se abrazan)

Misha:-Nunca te olvidare loquita

Sara:-Yo tampoco…Ahora ve!

Misha:-Gracias por todo Sara…

Sale de su casa

Manic:-Y? si vendrás?

Misha:-Claro que si!

(misha lo abraza y manic le da un beso en la mejilla)

Sonia:-Hola Misha!No me digas si vendrás con nosotros?

Misha:-Claro que si Sonia!

Sonic:-Oye Misha…Por lo de ayer…Me podrías perdonar?

Misha:-Claro

Se abrazan todos

Manic:-Bueno vámonos ya chicos.

Epilogo:Bueno ahora estoy viajando con Manic, Sonia y Sonic por todas partes tratando de encontrar a mi padre…Pero creo que por fin mas que encontrar a mi príncipe azul ,reencontré a mi príncipe verde jajaja

FIN

Nota de la autora:La re conxa de la lora no se me ocurre nda y soy 0 romantika xDDDD


End file.
